Coincer
by fanseries
Summary: Booth et Brennan sont coincer


_bonjour voila un petit one shop un délire que j'ai imaginer _

Bones : coincer

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, Booth grimaça et essaya de bouger

- Hum….

Il se rendit compte du corps qui était sur lui, il commentât à se souvenir

- Bones !! Bones !!

La jeune femme semblât reprendre ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux. Booth si plongeât aussitôt, sous l'éclairage, les yeux de la jeune femme avaient pris une jolie couleur verte, Booth senti son cœur battre plus fort, le visage de sa partenaire était si proche, TROP proche du sien

- Booth ?

Il sursauta légèrement et instinctivement, il plaquât ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il la senti vibrer des pieds a la tête. Il fallais absolument qu'elle se lève car lui aussi sentait son corps réagir

- Maudit ascenseur l'entendit-il maugréer alors qu'elle se levait laissant un grand froid envahir Booth

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passer ?

Demandât-il alors qu'il se lever à son tour

- L'ascenseur s'est mis à chuter voilement et s'est immobiliser d'un coup, et je suis tomber sur vous. Rien de casser ?

Il sourit

- Non, vous êtes aussi légère qu'une plume. Et vous ?

- Sa va.

Il se dirigeât ver l'interphone et appuya sur le bouton

- Ici l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan, nous sommes coincées dans l'ascenseur B, vous m'entendez ?

Il réitéra l'opération, mais personne ne leurs répondirent

- si c'est une panne de courant, il va falloir qu'ils s'organisent pour tout réinitialiser

- Sa va prendre du temps ?

- Je sais pas

Booth soupirât,l'idée de rester seul dans cette pièce de 3m2 avec la femme qui hantait s'est rêves les plus fou n'était décidément et totalement pas une bonne idée

- Ici l'agent Franz, vous m'entendez ?

Booth se précipitât sur le bouton.

- Oui ont vous entendez, qu'est ce qui s'est passer ?

- Une panne dans le circuit électrique, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, sa va vous aller nous sortir de la ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire agent Booth

La communication se rompit, Booth soupirât et posât son front sur la paroi froide de la cabine. Se ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il remarquât l'angoisse de sa partenaire, elle marchée de long en large, se tordant les mains et se mordant les lèvres

- Bones !!

Elle s'emblât ne pas l'entendre

- BONES !!

Elle sursauta et le regardât

- Vous voulez arrêter ça ?

- Quoi ?

- De tourner en rond, sa me stress

Elle baissât les yeux et alla se poser contre la paroi opposer à la sienne, elle se mit à taper du pied.

Booth soupirât « Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » Elle sembler si agiter soudain, il sentit une violente vibration dans le sol, avant qu'il est pu comprendre quoique se soit, il fut projeter a travers la cabine tendit que l'ascenseur descendait en chute libre pour de nouveau s'arrêter sèchement.

Sans sans percevoir, il avait attraper la barre de fer de la cabine, il avait une main placer de chaque coter de Bones l'emprisonnent avec son corps., Lorsque l'ascenseur fut complètement stable, un silence de pond s'abattit sur eux, Booth n'oser plus bouger, le corps de Bones ainsi coller au sien il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de la jeune femme et son souffle sur sa nuque.

Il sentit une forte douleur dans son bas ventre « non, Booth s'est vraiment pas le moment, calme-toi !! pense à autre chose »

- Booth, je pense que vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant

- Non !!

Elle le regardât surprise

- Je veux dire, si sa recommence

Il s'attenter à une protestation mais rien ne vint, il relevât la tête ver Bones et se figeât, la nervosité avait laisser place au désir dans les yeux de la jeune femme

Booth sentit une boule se former dans son boxer « quelle abrutis !! Pourquoi tu reste coller à elle ? tu le sais pourtant que s'est pas une bonne idée »

Lorsqu'il sentit sa partenaire se mettre à trembler, il perdit pied en la réalité il se rapprochât encore d'elle et colla ses hanches au siennes

- Booth on devrait p

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres. Deux ans, deux ans qu'il mourait d'envie de faire ça ! Se fut d'abord un baiser chaste et doux, mais il devint vite passionner quant Booth senti les lèvres de Bones bouger. Il s'enivra de cette sensation, les lèvres de sa partenaire étaient douces et chaudes, il forçat la barrière de leurs dents et leurs langues commencèrent et ballet sensuel, il resserrât sont étreinte, arrachant un gémissement a sa compagne

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites !!

Ils se séparèrent a regret devant un agent Franz plus ahuris que jamais.

_N'oubliez pas mes petites reviews _


End file.
